


Playing with those perky nipples

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand on Nathan's belly slid up a little higher, reaching his chest. Briefly, Sam's palm rubbed over Nathan’s nipple before it stilled as Sam turned his own attention back on the screen.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with those perky nipples

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend of mine drew some porny Drakecest involving Nathan's perky nipples. They wanted a fic for it, so here it is. ;)  
> Sorry for that title I just... had no better idea. Suggestions welcome. xD

The TV was on, playing a crime show that Nathan had found himself watching the last couple of weeks. It was quite enthralling if he was to be honest and usually he did not have the time for it, being on some mission (as Sam so fondly liked to call them) or other with Sully and Sam. Lately, most of them even had been legal, thanks to his old boss’s salvage company.  
It was… nice… not to be shot at anymore. At least some of the time.

Sam’s hand on his belly, inching underneath his shirt, pulled him from his thoughts. Outside, the sun had long since set and the flickering screen was the only light source. It was cozy, with them curled up on the couch. His brother’s shoulder was compact and comfortable under Nathan’s head and they each had an arm around the other. For the first time in their lives, they had their own house and home. Never had they had this before, not together at least.

Nathan turned his focus back to the show, but not before pressing a light, absent-minded kiss to Sam’s mouth when Sam had his head turned into his direction.

The hand on his belly crept higher and Nathan smiled a little to himself. Someone wasn’t watching the show at all but as long as Sam didn’t say what he wanted, Nathan would continue watching. Sometimes it was fun to rile Sam up and it helped that they had gotten to the thrilling part, another person dead and the protagonists were rushing to prevent another death.

Another few moments passed before soft lips nuzzled the side of his hair. Nathan tilted his head to the side to give Sam access to his neck. A hint of teeth nipped at his skin and Nathan chuckled slightly, kept his gaze on the flickering screen. Absently, he let his own fingers trail up Sam’s arm.

The hand on his belly slid up a little higher, reaching his chest. His palm rubbed over Nathan’s nipple before it stilled briefly as Sam turned his own attention back on the screen. Nathan let his head fall back against his brother’s shoulder and briefly kissed his throat. It was so nicely in reach of his mouth.

For a while, Nathan followed the crime-solving plot. It reminded him somewhat of treasure hunting, looking for clues. Every time Sam’s thumb passed over his nipple it send a thrill of a different kind down his back. They had always been rather sensitive. 

Sam’s thumb slid over his nipple again, making it harden and Nathan squirmed a little, restlessly. His gaze jumped across the room. There was a tiny smirk on Sam’s face when his eyes landed on him. Nathan only barely managed to suppress his frustrated moan. The bastard knew what he was doing.  
With every pass over his nipple, heat pooled in Nathan’s belly. 

Slowly, the front of his loose-fitting pants tented ever so slightly. Another thrill shot from his nipple to his cock and he let his own hand fall against the inside of Sam’s leg. A glance down showed his brother to be in a similar state, soft fabric of his jogging pants hugging his hardening member.

Beside him, Sam turned his head and then his lips latched back onto Nathan’s neck, leaving a mark there. At the same time his fingers pinched one of Nathan’s nipples, drawing a sharp moan from Nathan and making him jerk back against the couch. He could feel Sam smile against his skin.

“Asshole.” Nathan panted out and the fingers on his chest drew soothing circles around his abused nipple, teasing him.

Sam chuckled. “I can stop.” He said innocently after he was done sucking a mark into the side of his neck. Then he made to pull away.

Nathan grabbed the back of his head and pulled their mouths together. His tongue teased over Sam’s bottom lip until they opened under his.  
“Don’t you dare.” He growled after they had broken apart again. Sam was grinning. They both were.

Sam gave him another peck. “Honestly, as if I could have stopped.” Then he moved while Nathan laughed, throwing a leg over Nathan’s lap until he could straddle him. The TV was nothing more than background noise. 

A slow smile crept over Sam’s face, warm and tender, and Nathan leaned forward to catch it, pulling Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth before slipping a tongue between his lips. They necked like much younger men and Sam put both of his hands on Nathan’s chest, underneath the shirt he was wearing. Continuously he let his thumbs pass back and forth over Nathan’s hard nubs.

Nathan’s breath quickened.

On his lap, Sam pushed his shirt up until it was beneath Nathan’s armpits. Then he leaned down and licked first over one, then the other nipple. Nathan’s breath hitched and he jerked against Sam, pulled at his hair, when he bit into one briefly before blowing over them.

“Jesus, Sam.” Nathan said and heard Sam chuckle.

“You want me to stop?” Sam said and he looked up at Nathan through half-lidded eyes before sucked on one nipple, when Nathan could only work his mouth silently around the almost desperate ‘no’ he wanted to say. First one, then the other nub was kissed. Sam’s tongue licked over and around one while his hand pinched the other and Nathan could only let his head fall back against the couch, moaning helplessly. His own hands were uselessly fisted in Sam’s shirt, holding on for dear life. On their own accord, his hips pushed upwards, against Sam and rubbing their cocks together and making Sam groan as well.

Then Sam pulled back just to kiss Nathan again. His hands fell away from Nathan’s chest and down to their pants. Nathan broke away briefly to watch Sam pull his pants down over his ass, revealing his hard cock before kicking the fabric off his legs and onto the floor. Then his mouth was back on Nathan’s and Nathan rubbed his tongue against Sam’s, lifting his pelvis to make it easier for him. He had never been so happy not to wear jeans in his life. 

Quickly, Sam straddled him again, let his hands fall back to Nathan’s hard nubs.  
Nathan let his own hands roam over Sam’s sides, tickling him until Sam retaliated with a bite to his chest. Again he let his head fall back against the back of the couch, carding his fingers through Sam’s hair and tugging when he used too much teeth. For the most part he just tried to catch his breath. There didn’t seem to be enough air to suck into his lungs. He was panting as if he had just run a marathon. 

“Sam.” He moaned again as his brother circled his nipple with the tip of his tongue before scrapping his teeth lightly over the flesh. Nathan kept his eyes closed, mouth open before he felt Sam lift up. He had a split second to wonder where his brother’s _other_ hand was before heat suddenly sunk down over his cock and he whined low in his throat. Sam’s second hand returned to the side of his neck. Sam caught his mouth to let him swallow one of his moans as he sat down, let himself be impaled on Nathan’s cock. 

“Crap, Sam.” Nathan mumbled feverishly into the space between them before Sam’s tongue was joining his. Sam was slick around him and he wondered how he could have missed him preparing himself like that. It felt as if his chest was _buzzing_ with pleasure and the tightness around his member made it hard to _think_. “Did you plan this?” he managed to slur out when they pulled apart briefly. He felt _so close_. His hands grabbed Sam’s waist.

“I might have.” Sam laughed slightly, breathlessly, moaning when he moved forward and back on Nathan’s cock, not so much up and down but _wiggling_ in Nathan’s lap, letting his fingers do the same to Nathan’s chest. Nathan’s breath hitched and bit Sam’s throat to swallow the endless _noises_ that wanted to spill from his mouth. The way Sam was grinding against him, pushing Nathan’s cock over his prostate again and again was _distracting_ , pushing Nathan higher and higher, closer and closer to his climax.

Then Nathan let out a moan, urging Sam to sit up before thrusting upwards sharply, making Sam _wail_ against his chest. In retaliation, Sam sucked on his nipple again once he had caught his breath and pushed Nathan’s hands against the couch, effectively pinning him. He blew his breath out over the wet skin, letting goosebumps spread over Nathan’s chest.

“Fuck.” Nathan moaned. He wiggled free of Sam’s hands to grip Sam’s cock in the space between them, stroking his hand over the hard flesh and teasing a groan out of Sam.

They moved together. TV light flickering over their joined bodies. Nathan let his head fall back against the back of the couch, let the hand not currently busy with jacking Sam to the rhythm of his thrusts roam over Sam’s chest as well. Then he grabbed Sam’s shoulder as Sam quickened his movements, grinding Nathan’s cock against the spot inside of him faster and faster while panted and lapped at Nathan’s chest, rhythm breaking.

Nathan’s breath was coming too quickly and it was almost sudden, the way his climax caught him. With a startled moan he spilled his seed into Sam, holding his hips against him as he pushed himself in as deep as he could. On his lap, Sam’s breath hitched. His hands grabbed Nathan’s arms and he continued grinding down. 

“Fuck, Nathan.” Sam breathed. His eyes were wide, mouth open and panting. Then his own hand stroked over his own cock and it wasn’t long before he spilled on Nathan’s belly, his chest.  
Nathan wrapped his arms around Sam when he slumped on him and stroked a palm over his sweaty back.  
Then he placed a line of kisses over his shoulder and neck, on any skin that he could reach.  
Against his own shoulder, Sam let out a yawn. Nathan chuckled.

“Tired?” Nathan asked and felt more than saw Sam grin.

“I am now.” He replied. Another quick kiss and with a wince he moved off Nathan and let himself sprawl against the couch, reaching for his shirt to clean himself a little. Both of them shrugged into their pants before leaning against the couch again. Nathan let his head fall back against Sam’s shoulder.

On the TV, the show’s credits were rolling.


End file.
